The Charismatic Enigma
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: A romantic story between the hardships of Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy  no, Beth is not his wife .
1. The Very Beginning

_**The Charismatic Enigma**_

_**A fiction story about Jeff's life with a special woman… with a chilling twist.**_

_**Want to know more? Read below, and please REVIEW!**_

_**By,**_

_**Jeffsgurl22**_

**Chapter 1**

Black, red, green, blue and purple hair in a small, barely visible pony tail, a high forehead with large brows, long lashes against deeply set crystal jade eyes, a fairly pointed nose, lush, pink, full lips surrounded by an interestingly shaved beard. This describes one charismatic enigma known as Jeff Hardy. Former WWE superstar and now TNA superstar, he, like all other newbie wrestlers, was a jobber from 1996-1999, facing famous superstars like: Rikishi, Razor Ramon, Owen Hart, and RVD. His older brother Matt Hardy was also a jobber, facing people like: Psycho Sid. In 1999 both brothers became famous for ladder matches, starting the very first triangle ladder match against Edge and Christian, and also the very first tables match against the Dudley Boyz. Soon these three teams converged to make the very first TLC (Tables, Ladders and Chairs) matches. They had TLC II, where the Dudley Boyz were the WWE tag team title holders, but E&C won that match. After their rivalry, the Hardy Boyz and E&C would go on to create some of the best rivalries in the business. Jeff's career really took off in the spring of 2001, with the help of his brother; Jeff became the Intercontinental Champion, upsetting Triple H (or HHH).

But this is not what you are here to read. You are here to read how I, Destiny, became Jeff Hardy's number one fan, and eventually wife. Yes, that's right; I am Destiny Hardy, wife of _the _Jeff Hardy. It all started when Matt and Lita were still going strong; I was a wide-eyed, 17 year old, 2Extreme Hardy fan that had the opportunity to see Raw in person and had a backstage pass. My dad, George, was a wrestling fan too; he and I were a few of the lucky ones to get backstage passes for free! After Raw went off the air, the people that had backstage passes had to line up on the ramp, yes, _the_ wrestling ramp that Jeff Hardy walked down not 20 minutes earlier as Intercontinental Champion. I was ecstatic, jumping up and down in pure glee. My dad was behind me, whispering something I couldn't make out. Two-by-two we were led backstage, Dad and I went back together and the first person I saw was HHH. We shook hands and I got my picture taken with him. Tons of superstars and divas were around, especially in catering, that's where the superstars/divas go for food or drinks. Next were the locker rooms.

I found the 2Extreme locker room with ease and knocked on the door, "Come in," I heard from the other side so I opened the door and stepped inside.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I came nose-to-bare chest with Jeff Hardy. He saw my pass and smiled kindly.

In his wonderfully thick Southern accent he said, "Hi, may I help you?"

I stood in stunned silence and I had to back up a few steps, then I heard, "Jeff, dude, you're gonna scare her by staring at her like that," Matt said as he came into view with a smile.

Eventually I found my voice and said very timidly, "Hi, my name is Destiny. I am a huge fan of you three."

Matt shook my hand and Lita hugged me, "It's nice to meet you, I see you've already met the Strange Enigma," Matt quipped.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, Matt, but Jeff is my favorite."

Jeff laughed, "See, Matt, it's not just me!"

Another knock sounded and my Dad peeked his head in the door, "I thought I'd find you here, Mom's in the car."

"Wait," I protested, "I still haven't met Randy and John yet, and I wanna get my picture taken with them," I said pointing in the general direction of Jeff.

Matt smiled, "I have an idea. Uh, Mr..." Dad smiled, "The name is George, George Hill."

Matt shook his hand, "Mr. Hill, do you mind if I ask you where your hotel is?"

Dad nodded, "It's the same one where you guys are staying at, I think. On the same floor too."

Matt nodded, "Great, do you mind if Destiny stays with us? Even though we just met and all, we can show her around and get pictures and find John and Randy for her too. They should still be here."

Dad looked into my hopeful eyes, "Well… I don't know."

Matt interjected, "I will personally see her to your hotel door if that is what you wish."

Dad was sold, "Ok, have a good time Des, and I have my phone on me in case you need one of us."

I nodded, "Ok, Dad. But you know Mom will probably chew you out because you left me here with practically complete strangers."

Dad laughed, "Yea I know, but it will be worth it, trust me."

Dad left in a huff and I sat beside Jeff as Matt grabbed my digital camera out of my purse and snapped a picture of Jeff and I, then Lita, Jeff and I, then Matt, Jeff and I then Matt and Lita and I, then Lita by herself with me, then Matt by himself with me. Jeff even gave me one of his shirts with an armband and 2Extreme signed a picture and gave it to me. My purse was bulging with things by the time we left the locker room.

Randy was in catering when we walked in, Matt introduced us, "Randy, this is Destiny, a huge WWE fan."

Randy looked me over then looked at Matt, "She has a pass on?"

Matt nodded, "Yea, she just wanted a picture with you."

Randy stood and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close, almost to the point of being uncomfortable; I tried my best to smile, but epically failed. I pushed away from Randy a little bit and he loosened his grip, then the picture was taken, and quite well. Matt thanked Randy and shook hands with him.

Randy gave me an 'unknown' tap on my rear end and I spun around, "Excuse me."

Randy had already sat down and started eating again when I tapped his muscular shoulder, "Uh, I demand an apology."

Matt and Jeff exchanged glances, but said nothing.

Randy smirked, "What for?"

"For tapping my butt," I said low, and very menacing.

"You have a nice round butt, and I like to tap round butts like yours," he said just as low.

Then Jeff cut in, "Randy, please apologize, I'm not sure if you would like another lawsuit for harassment on your record now would you?"

Randy turned red, then sniggered, "Ok fine, Hardy. Des, I apologize, there, is that better?"

I smirked, "Yes, thank you." I turned and stalked out of catering, Matt, Jeff and Lita closely following.

I caught John Cena just as he was leaving the arena for the day, "Well hello brothers' Hardy."

Matt and Jeff nodded, and then explained how I was a huge fan and I wanted my picture taken.

John was ecstatic, "Sure. Oh, here," he said giving me a Hustle Loyalty Respect t-shirt. I smiled as John put his arm around my shoulder, much like what Jeff did, and I got the best picture with John Cena. I was happy and I thanked the Hardy Boys again and again for helping me. The way back to the hotel was a blast. Jeff had Matt turn on some country music, so Jeff and I were singing all our favorite songs. It was amazing how our voices mingled as we sang.

Matt complemented on my voice and how beautiful it sounded, I blushed, "Thanks, I had voice lessons."

Jeff readily agreed, "Yes, it sounds absolutely amazing."

Matt looked at Jeff, kinda funny, in the rear view mirror. Once we made it back to the hotel, there was a note at the front desk for me: _Destiny, Mom and I went out on the town. Mom didn't yell at me, on the contrary, she was intrigued. You can stay with the Hardys until we get back. Have fun, Love you, Dad_.

This worried Matt a little bit, "Uh, I don't feel comfortable with this because Jeff and I don't share a hotel room, Lita and I do. Jeff stays by himself."

Then, Jeff interjected, "Dude, calm down, we can all just go to her hotel room until her parents get back, then we can leave."

Matt still wasn't convinced, "I dunno, maybe Lita and Des should bunk together and Jeff, you and I could share the other room. I just don't feel comfortable."

Matt left a note for my dad at the front desk, saying that I would be in room 203 with Lita, and Matt and Jeff took 205, right beside us. Eventually though, Jeff talked Matt into switching back, so Jeff had his room 203 back. And Matt got to spend room 205 with Lita. My parents' hotel room was 204 across the hall, so it wasn't like we had to go very far. Jeff slipped his keycard in and opened the door, not even knocking.

He gasped and quickly looked away as I was in my lingerie, getting dressed for bed, "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

We both blushed, but I managed a smile, "No, its fine, I should have gone to the bathroom."

Jeff shook his head, "On the contrary, I should have knocked…"

I waved his comment away, "its fine, I don't mind it."

Jeff looked at me strange, "You sure?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

I finished getting ready and Jeff took a shower. I waited for him to come out of the bathroom, so I could brush my teeth, but he came out in just a hotel towel. I stood there staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, practically drooling and envisioning what exactly was underneath that big, fluffy towel, but my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a throat clearing.

I smiled sheepishly and Jeff said, "I'm done in the bathroom, I'll just get dressed out here, so do whatever you need to do, and take your time doing it."

I went to the bathroom and shut the door, puzzling over what he meant by 'take my time'… then it dawned on me while I was brushing my teeth, and just to be sure, I cracked the door to the bathroom open. And my assumptions were right… I definitely knew that what I did before his shower turned him on, but I never realized just how much it turned him on until I saw him… I silently shut the door and tried not to crack up. I took my good 'ol time, brushing my teeth… I knew they were squeaky clean, but just to be sure I rinsed out a second time with mouthwash. I cracked the door open again, and when I saw he was cleaning off, I swung the door wide and sauntered to the bed, dropped my things into my bag that I brought over from my room. Jeff had Blue Collar TV on, so I grabbed my Hardy Boyz book and began to read it. I watched Jeff over the top of my book and I could tell he was still frustrated. So I shut my book and innocently strolled over to him.

He looked up, "May I help you?"

I silently nodded and sat behind him, facing his back, I started to give him a massage. He groaned and completely rolled over on his stomach as I straddled his waist, sitting on his butt as I deftly moved my hands over his tense muscles.

"My God you have wonderful fingers," he whispered huskily as I worked out a kink in his shoulder. I smiled and continued to work my magic, going into his lower back and hips.

He tensed quickly when I moved over a sensitive spot and I whispered, "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head, "No, tickles."

I giggled slightly and found another knot on his lower back; I worked it out and suddenly stopped, sat up and moved back over to my bed.

He laid on his right side, facing me, "Thanks, I really needed that."

I looked up from my book that I had picked back up, "I could tell."

"I would like," he said slowly, "to thank," he got up, "you," he stood over me and I laid my book on the end table and rolled on my stomach.

He did the same thing I did, straddling my waist and sitting on my rump, but it was an entirely different experience. After each knot was loosened and massaged away, he would kiss that spot, his beard tickling my sensitive skin between my shoulder blades. Then a familiar tingling sensation started between my legs, and I could slightly feel the bulge in his boxers as he leaned over me to kiss my neck. Suddenly, I no longer felt his warm breath on my skin. I opened my eyes and looked up. Jeff was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently.

I shook off my lust and whispered not trusting my voice, "Jeff, what's wrong?"

He looked at me, "I—I want to, but I have a girlfriend back home. And if she found out I had an affair with a woman half my age, she'd go nuts."

I looked at him, "Who is this girl?"

He sighed, "Her name is Beth; we met at a coming home party that Shannon threw after we had signed with WWE. It was at a local bar, the party was, and Beth and I had a few drinks, we hit it off right then."

I stayed silent so he could continue, but he just sat there, a faint smile on his mouth.

I walked over and kissed his cheek, "I understand how you feel, but we both know we have an attraction to each other. I'm just wondering how long it will take."

I walked back to my bed, and pulled the covers back. Sighing I laid back and flicked off the light.

In the darkness I heard Jeff whisper, "I hope it doesn't take forever."

_**Beep, beep**_ My alarm declared it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled over, but a lump stopped me from going too far, I grumbled, "Jeff, if you don't move, I will hurt you."

I snapped my eyes open just as soon as the words left my mouth, "JEFF," I screeched, jumping off the bed in haste.

His eyes shot open as wide as saucers, but relaxed as a smile played on his lips, "Well, good morning to you, Sunshine."

"What in the Good Lord's name are you doing in my bed?"

"I _was_ sleeping, until i was rudely awakened by a loud noise."

I sat on the edge of the bed, raking my hands through my hair like Edge did when he was agitated.

Jeff pecked my cheek and patted my shoulder, "Better get up, your folks are probably looking for you."

"Oh I don't doubt it… Jeff?"

He turned around before shutting the bathroom door, "Yes?"

"Did we do anything last night?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

I relaxed, "Ok."

I stood, got dressed, packed my things, brushed my teeth, and waited in the hallway for Jeff.

We went downstairs to eat when I saw Mom, "Good morning, Mom."

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Where's Dad?"

"Still in bed, I decided to give him an extra few hours of sleep before we headed home."

I looked at Mom with sadness, "You mean we're leaving today?"

I turned to look at Jeff, but he was no where to be found, then I saw him talking to Chris Jericho.

Mom shook her head, "Not you." I looked up from the runny scrambled eggs I had just put on my plate, "Huh?"

"You're staying with the Hardys. It seems as if Matt has taken quite a liking to you, Destiny, he's even talking with Vince, himself, right now to see if there is a spot in WWE for you."

I couldn't believe my ears, "You mean I could become a Diva?"

Mom nodded, "Yeah. Have fun, learn all you can, and we'll see you next month. Matt wants to train you, so you'll be moving in with him and staying in North Carolina every other month."

I was jumping up and down for joy, "Oh my God! This is incredible!"

Mom nodded, "Your dream will come true, I bet."

I nodded emphatically and ate my breakfast of toast and grits with orange juice.

Jeff came back over and asked, "What's so incredible?"

"I could become a Diva! Matt's talking to Vinny Mac right now! This is so cool… I even get to move in with Matt and stay in North Carolina every other month!"

Jeff tuned pale, he sat down, put his head in his hands and whispered, "Oh Matt, what have you done?"


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2

Jeff found Matt in the lobby, "Dude, what the hell?"

Matt looked up from his lunch plate, "What?"

"Beth is so not gonna like this, man."

"Why is it any of Beth's business…? Des is staying with _me_. Unless," Jeff lowered his head and dug his shoe into the carpet, "you like her."

Jeff looked up, "What are you talking about?"

"Destiny. You like her."

Jeff scoffed, "Of course I like her. What's not to like?"

Matt shook his head, "No, no… I mean _like_ like her. You've fallen for her and you hate it because you're with Beth."

"What? That's ridiculous; I only like Destiny as a friend."

Matt looked at Jeff, "Look me in the eyes and say that."

Jeff looked into Matt's eyes, "I only like her as a," he looked away, "friend."

"HA! See? You _do _like her!"

"Shhh, dude, come on, she's right over there; what am I gonna tell Beth? That I like a woman over half my age?"

Matt shook his head, "That's for _you_ to figure out, bro."

Jeff raked his hands through his hair, "I knew you were gonna say that."

Destiny skipped over to the table that Matt was eating at, "Hey, Matty," she exclaimed.

"Hey yourself," Matt stood and embraced her.

"Uh, I'm gonna go pack," Jeff said nervously.

Matt resumed eating as Destiny watched Jeff walk away, "What was that all about?"

Matt shrugged and continued to eat, "You'd better go pack too, and we leave for North Carolina in like 15 minutes."

Destiny nodded and went to her hotel room to pack.

Matt finished eating and threw his stuff away when, "MATT HARDY!"

He grimaced, scratched his head, and followed Mr. MacMahon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just finished eating and I'm heading to my room to pack."

"Don't get smart with me, Hardy. I want to know if you put this in my room," MacMahon said, grabbing a dozen black roses with a sick bloodied note.

Matt stared at it for a long time, "Sir, I did not put this in here."

"What?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know who did this, but I didn't do this. I'm not that sick in the head."

MacMahon nodded, "Yes, but your brother-"

"Jeff may be a free spirit, but he's not sick and perverse."

"I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Matt nodded, "Sir, if you don't mind, I leave for North Carolina in 5 minutes."

MacMahon waved his hand, "Sure, sure, go ahead, but if I find out that you're lying, you will be out of a job, understood?"

Matt nodded his head, "Yes sir."

Jeff had just finished packing when a knock came at the door, "Give me one second!"

The bellboy exclaimed, "No worries just came to drop off a package to Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff opened the door and the bellboy handed him a small package, Jeff dug into his jean pocket and pulled out two dollars, gave it to the bellboy and retreated inside with the package. Then, he called Destiny.

"_Hello?"_

"Des, get your beautiful booty over here now. I got a package, and I'm apprehensive to open it."

"_Ok, be right over."_

They hung up and no sooner Jeff went into the bathroom, a knock sounded at the door.

Jeff opened the door and blackness consumed him.

Matt found Jeff's hotel room door wide open, as he got closer, a body was in the doorway standing over another body. Destiny opened her door and walked beside Matt, and then when he looked at the doorway again, the person was gone.

Destiny rushed forward when Jeff's limp body came into view, "Oh my God, Jeff!"

Destiny inspected the wound, a large gash to the back of the skull; she looked at Matt, "Call an ambulance, hurry!"

Matt grabbed the hotel phone and dialed 911, and then he called Lita, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Mr. MacMahon, and John Cena. They all got there just seconds before the ambulance did.

Destiny volunteered to ride with Jeff in the ambulance back to the hospital. On the way, everyone was asking Matt what had happened. All he knew was there was a person standing over Jeff's body, and then he was gone. He didn't even get a good look at him, Matt wasn't even sure he _saw_ someone and that scared him shitless.

Lita offered to drive Matt over to the hospital, Edge and Christian said they would come later, and Randy, John Cena and Chris Jericho said they would follow Lita over.

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Destiny sitting in the waiting room, crying softly. Matt put a comforting arm around her and she turned towards him and cried into his shoulder.

"I should have been with him. I should have gone up with him."

Matt whispered, "You couldn't have foreseen this, Des."

Des shook her head, "That's not it, Matt. We both had a nightmare. Freakishly alike and so we both agreed that we couldn't be apart; Jeff thinks that Gangrel is back."

Lita spit out her water, and John, Randy, Chris and Matt stared at Destiny. She explained her dream, then his in intricate detail. Then she explained the hotel phone conversation that they had. Then the agreement, then the freak 'accident' not 20 minutes ago in the hotel room; then Matt brought up the strange 'package' that MacMahon got and falsely accused him and/or Jeff about. Then Destiny said about the package that Jeff had gotten prior to the 'accident'.

"Did he open it?"

"No, he called me; we were going to open it together."

"Where is it?"

"It's still at the hotel, why?"

Lita whipped out her cellphone and called Edge, "Hey, can you grab that package in Jeff's room? Thanks."

She flipped it closed and said, "Edge will bring it over when he and Christian comes over. They should be here soon."

Matt met Edge and Christian in the hospital lobby, "Hey, come on, Jeff's getting ready to get out of surgery. Edge, did you get the package?"

Edge nodded and showed the cardboard box to Matt.

They took the stairs, not taking any chances, by the time they got to the third floor, Matt and Edge were out of breath and tired, but Christian was still going strong, "Oh come on you pansies! Up those stairs!"

Edge snarled, "One more word outta you, Reso, and I'll kill you myself!"

Matt chuckled and pushed open the door, dramatically flopping on the floor, heaving. Edge followed suit and Christian stood over them laughing hysterically.

Destiny turned her face to stare directly at Matt, "Jeff's out of surgery, but he won't be awake for a few more hours, Edge, do you have the package?"

Edge pointed to Christian and said breathlessly, "He's got it."

Christian carefully handed it to Destiny, she smiled, "Thanks."

Everyone crowded around to open the mysterious box with only one phrase: DON'T SCREAM.

"That's an odd message to put on a package," Lita said pointing to the two words.

Everyone agreed and Destiny ripped open the flaps.

A/N: HAHA, I'm evil… pure… EVIL… Want to know what happens? Read and Review! :)


	3. Amazing Night

**Be A/N: Hey readers! Thanks so much for reviewing on my story. Here is Chapter 3. This chapter is rated M because there's a sex scene in it… I don't own Jeff Hardy (God, I so wish I did) :) I just own Destiny, everyone else owns themselves… Read and Review please! **

**WARNING: SEX AND FLUFF… READ IF YOU DARE! :P**

_**Chapter 3 – Amazing Night**_

_~Flashback~_

"_That's a weird message to put on a package," Lita stated._

_Everyone nodded as Destiny opened the flaps._

_~End Flashback~_

Destiny sucked in a breath as everyone else crowded in to see. Inside the box were a dozen black roses, a bloody heart, and a note that read: **I'M COMING FOR YOU, JEFF!**

Lita gagged from the stench of the heart that was in the process of decay, and everyone else gave similar grotesque noises.

Matt commented, "Damn that is so nasty! Who would do such a thing?"

Destiny didn't seem surprised at all, "Gangrel. He told Jeff that he would pay for all his misdeeds."

Matt smiled softly and took the box out of her hands and gave it to Edge to throw away.

"What misdeeds?"

"Hanged if I know," Destiny shrugged.

"Why do I have to do it?" Edge whined.

"Because you're the one with the strongest stomach," Matt said glaring at him harshly.

Edge lowered his head and looked inside the box, "Ok, fine, but this is the last time I do this, got it?"

The doctor came out after that ordeal and talked to Matt first, "Jeff will be just fine, he has a slight concussion and he'll have a splitting headache. We've given him some morphine for the pain, but he'll be released tomorrow."

Matt shook hands with the doctor and thanked him. Then he went over to the others and repeated what the doctor had said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Matt said, "We can go see him, but we have to go in pairs. The doctor said he should come out of the anesthesia soon."

Destiny stood, "I'll go with you, Matt. Jeff may have Beth, but I love him."

Matt nodded and Lita said, "I'll go with Edge."

Then Jay whined, "Hey, what about me?"

Gil came up and clapped a strong hand on Jay's shoulder, "Then you and I will go in together, ok?"

Jay nodded and Matt took Destiny by the hand and led her into Jeff's hospital room.

Jeff lying on the hospital bed, tubes sticking out everywhere, made Destiny's heart break. She turned into Matt's chest and cried; Matt held her and motioned for her to go first. She grasped Jeff's hand and lightly squeezed it, "I am so sorry," she whispered, "I should have gone with you to pack, instead of talking to Matt."

"There was nothing you could have done, Des," Jeff whispered.

Destiny looked up and into the jade eyes of Jeff Hardy. She cried out, "Oh Jeff, you're awake!"

Matt was by her side, "Hey bro, how you feeling?"

Jeff managed a smile, "I feel like hell, dude."

"Amazingly, you don't look it," Matt smiled.

Matt pulled Destiny away from the comforting arms of Jeff, "Come on, Des, let the others see how he is, ok?"

Destiny reluctantly nodded, but walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "I haven't eaten since you've been here," she explained, "We'll be back in a little while," she grasped his hand, "Can I get you anything?"

Jeff shook his head, "I have everything I need right here. Did you open the package, by any chance?"

Matt paled, "Yeah man, you don't wanna know about it. It was disgusting; just get better man, alright?"

Destiny whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later, but right now, I've gotta eat."

Matt opened the door and Destiny walked out, leaving Matt to close the door behind him. Lita and Edge went next, Jeff was happy to see them, he inquired about the package, but per their promise to Destiny, they didn't disclose anything about the contents of the package. After those two left, Jeff's dad, Gil and Jay were last.

"Hey dad," Jeff said, smiling when he saw his father and hero.

"Hey son, how are you?"

"I'm ok, Dad, just really sore. And I've got one killer headache."

Jay nodded, "The doc said you would have one for a few days."

Jeff groaned, _just great._

Jay and Gil were getting ready to leave when Destiny knocked, "Hey, Matt brought food. It's out in the waiting room."

Gil hugged Jeff and Jay patted his shoulder and ordered Jeff to get well. Destiny pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed watching him and eating.

Jeff looked at Destiny and tried unsuccessfully to start a conversation, until he blurted, "Tell me about the package."

Destiny put her sandwich down and drank a soda, and then she said, "Do you really want to know the grotesque things that were inside of it? Jeff, it even turned _my_ stomach."

Jeff nodded, "Yes, I do. It was addressed to me anyways, but I really want to know."

Destiny crinkled her nose and told him the contents of the package, then the wigged out note. Jeff commented, "My God that's horrible." He shivered and Destiny grasped him by the arm, "I—we had Edge throw the package away, but Jay was smart enough to take pictures. We're gonna send those and the one that MacMahon got to the police."

"Wait, did you say MacMahon got a package?"

Destiny nodded, "Yes. He accused Matt or you of planting it in his hotel room."

Jeff gave Destiny a confused look, "If it is Gangrel, he wouldn't plant these in our hotel rooms, unless he's been traveling with us."

Destiny shook her head, "Not necessarily. If he is a vampire, he can follow WWE without anyone knowing he's even there."

Jeff nodded, "Yes that is true."

Destiny shrugged, "I volunteered to spend tonight with you, so everyone else can get some sleep, possibly."

Jeff nodded, "That's fine, but will Matt be ok though?"

Destiny smiled, "I'm sure he will be, he's a tough man, ya know," she winked, "besides, tonight could get very… shall we say, interesting."

Jeff turned the TV on and switched it over to RAW, but as he laid there, eyes closed, listening to the voices on RAW, he sighed heavily. Destiny looked up at him and grasped his arm, "Everything will be ok, Jeff."

He shook his head and sighed again, "No, Des, things won't be ok until Gangrel is dead. And by dead I mean _dead_.

Destiny shivered at the intenseness in his voice, "Well, I'm not gonna let Gangrel get in the way of a possible good time."

~Jeff's POV~

_Did she just really give the innuendo that she wants to have _sex_ with me?_ I looked at her, and she had the eyes of lust and desire. _Yup, damn… she looks so hot dressed in that mini with her hair brushed like that. _

"Des I-" She put a finger to my lips which I kissed softly.

"Shh." She said to me, "I'll make the pain go away."

Next thing I knew, she was practically on the bed, lifting the blanket a little bit; she noticed the bulge starting to grow.

She purred,"Oh Jeffy…"

She didn't finish because I felt a strange sensation on my growing cock. I chanced a look and what I saw was a beautiful sight.

~3rd Person POV~

Soon the moans of Jeff Hardy were almost loud enough to be heard by the hospital staff. Destiny stopped sucking on his growing erection long enough to slide her mini up a little bit and slowly sink down on him. She bit back a loud groan as he stretched her, "Fuck, Destiny," Jeff growled lowly. Destiny groaned in response and started to roll her hips almost going the whole way off, then almost in an inconceivable speed, taking him fully inside of her. She groaned again as he stretched her further. She did this until Jeff couldn't take the pace anymore. He grabbed her hips and said, "Hold on." Destiny grabbed his shoulders, and Jeff jack hammered Destiny until they were both groaning and panting heavily, "Fuck Jeff… gonna… gonna…." Jeff groaned as he felt her walls convulsing around his length, he thrust hard one last time and came deep inside of her as he gasped out his release. She came simultaneously biting back a near scream. Jeff rode out the orgasm, until Destiny almost fell on his chest from being weak in the arms. He let her go and she got up, pulled her mini back down and giggled.

Jeff looked at her and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

She pointed to the sheets; Jeff looked down and muttered, "Fuck."

Destiny flopped on the chair, sated and happy, "Thanks, I needed that."

Jeff nodded, "Sure, but what am I gonna do about these?" He said holding up a handful of blanket that had cum all over it.

She scratched her head and shrugged, "Maybe they'll think you gave yourself a hand job."

Jeff looked at her incredulously, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Never mind."

**A/N: Hey fans, sorry this was so short, I needed a filler. I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying my story and my Jeff muse is quite happy too. Please R & R… Gonna work on Chapter 4 soon! :) **


	4. Released Finally

**A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 4. This one is also going to be small filler… enjoy! PLEASE R & R! **

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF! SEX SCENE TO COME LATER!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Jeff sighed and looked over at Destiny's sleeping form. Not sure of the earlier sexual encounter, but he damn sure knew that he was in love with her. Jeff rolled onto his side to get a better view of Destiny. Her black and pink streaked hair was in a frazzled mess, dark bags underneath her beautiful deep green eyes, her pink lush mouth curved into a small smile, her legs crossed at the ankles, her head rested on her hand, her elbow on the arm rest. Her neck was twisted kinda crooked, _her neck is going to be extremely sore,_ Jeff thought. He scratched his head and slowly got to his feet. He lifted her bridal style and placed her on the bed, got in beside her and put his arm around her pulling her close so to not fall off the tiny one-person bed. She sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep again. He stared at her for a long time before sleep consumed him as well.

Destiny didn't know what time it was when she woke up, but she smiled when she felt an arm around her waist. She moaned and snuggled further into the unknown embrace, the arm tightened more securely around her waist. She cracked her eye open and stared into the beautiful crystal jade eyes of Jeff Hardy.

"Good morning," he said huskily.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, when she realized this wasn't a dream, she smiled, "Good morning, Jeffro."

He smirked at the nickname, "Sorry I gave you a scare."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips, a little awkward because of the positions they were in, "Its ok, Jeffro, and I think that you need to apologize to Mattieu for lying."

Jeff nodded, "Yea I will."

An uncertain knock sounded and a very nervous Matt Hardy walked in. Jeff and Destiny exchanged a look, and then they both glanced at Matt, his face blushing.

"Uhh, hi guys," Matt said blushing furiously.

Destiny spoke first, "Why are you blushing?"

Matt blushed even more which Des and Jeff didn't think was possible, "I heard you two last night."

Now it was Destiny and Jeff's turn to blush, "How much did you hear?"

Matt looked at the floor and found the tiles more interesting, "Umm, all of it," he whispered.

Jeff smirked, "Did you like it?"

Matt blushed and nodded.

Now, Destiny was smirking, locking eyes with Jeff, she whispered into his ear, "This could get interesting."

He nodded and whispered back, "Yup. I get released today."

Destiny grinned, "Matt, could you get the doctor and bring the car around front? You'll have to drive us back to the hotel. I'm too tired."

Matt mutely nodded and left the two alone. Destiny leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder and sighed. He put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, softly inhaling her scent. He muttered, "You're gorgeous."

Destiny giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Jeff took her face into his hand softly and slowly turned her to face him. She looked up at him through big innocent green eyes; he chuckled softly, lowered his head and captured her lips into a kiss. Destiny put her arms around Jeff's neck and he pulled her closer, practically sitting on his lap. The kiss got more passionate as Jeff slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She moaned into his kiss when he moved from her mouth and kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. She mewled softly as he nipped her kiss-swollen lips, thrusting his tongue into her sweet mouth.

The door opened abruptly and they pulled apart quickly, adjusting their clothes, etc. The doctor came and wordlessly handed Jeff a bunch of papers for him to sign. Jeff signed his discharge papers, got dressed, took Des' hand and left the hospital.

The two got into the backseat of Jeff's rental and Matt zoomed off towards the hotel.

**A/N: Told you it was short and fluffy… looks like some Hardycest as well… read and review please!**


End file.
